<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conjugal Visit by artemis1967</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740632">Conjugal Visit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967'>artemis1967</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Walker (TV 2021)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW pic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordell visits Hoyt in prison.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hoyt Rawlins/Cordell Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conjugal Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                </p>
<p>Cordell gets out of his truck feeling like an idiot, which doesn't stop his determined steps, however. The gas station is the closest to the prison because he doesn't want to waste time. This isn't a damn date after all.</p>
<p>He locks the bathroom door before opening his pants and pushing it along with his boxers to the middle of his thighs.</p>
<p>For the thousandth time he wonders why fate is so cruel to him. It's not enough to fall in love with his best friend; said best friend has to be a bad boy while he is a law enforcement officer.</p>
<p>He tears the lube sachet with his teeth and shoves two fingers at once inside him, more concerned with getting ready quickly. It's not fun like other times he did it, but methodical and efficient, the only intention being to be able to walk tomorrow without a fucking limp. His cock starts reacting anyway, but Cordell adds the third finger roughly, scissoring and stretching his ass for something much bigger.</p>
<p>Cordell's not a saint. There’s no denying the questionable things he has done, including at work, but this is the first time he's willing to experience the humiliation of a conjugal visit to be near Hoyt again. Feeling pathetic, he adds a little more lube before putting his jeans and boxers back on and going to his truck.</p>
<p>@@@@@</p>
<p>Cordell has been in this prison before—for work of course—so he knows the guard accompanying him through corridors that seem to have no end. The little smirk on the man's lips wasn't there the other times, though, making him want to punch that out of his ugly face. But he knows it's not worth it and that Hoyt is the only one who deserves a punch in the face in the first place for doing the wrong thing and going to jail.</p>
<p>Every stride makes him aware of the dampness between his buttocks, but at least he's grateful that there's no need to go through the embarrassment of a strip search.</p>
<p>The smirk widens when the guard opens the cell door for him. Ignoring the man, Cordell straightens up to his full height and enters the cell to find Hoyt with the same smirk on his handsome face. It's too much for him, and the punch comes as soon as the door closes behind him. Hoyt stumbles back, but the smirk returns to his face when he finds his balance again.</p>
<p>"Aww, you missed me, C-Dubs?"</p>
<p>"You have no idea, asshole."</p>
<p>With one step, Cordell's in Hoyt again, but this time his hands grab the collar of the horrible orange T-shirt. He goes to the pretty mouth at the same time Hoyt's back hits the wall. The groan of pain is swallowed by Cordell, who devours Hoyt like a man on the brink of starvation.</p>
<p>Hoyt has only been in prison for two weeks, but it seems like forever for Cordell.</p>
<p>He puts all his frustration in the kiss, but also all the distress of their separation. It's hard and all-consuming, a mix of tongues, saliva, the taste of coffee, and lust. Hoyt gives as good as he gets, big hands grabbing and massaging Cordell's lower back and buttocks. Clothes have never been annoying as they are now.</p>
<p>Suddenly aware of his erection rubbing against Hoyt's belly, Cordell breaks the kiss, opening a vast smile for those swollen lips and messy blond hair because Hoyt already looks fucked out even though Cordell's barely started yet.</p>
<p>"We need less clothing." The smile Hoyt gives him is full of evil intentions. "C'mon, baby," he insists when Cordell doesn't move yet.</p>
<p>"Don't 'baby' me."</p>
<p>Hoyt shoots him a quizzical look and asks, "What's up, Cordi?"</p>
<p>He lets Hoyt sweat a little, still leaning against the wall and sporting a bulge in his orange pants, until the order leaves Cordell’s mouth, "On your knees."</p>
<p>A mile-wild smirk appears on Hoyt's face. "Is it how it's gonna be?"</p>
<p>"Clock never stops, you know," he says, matching Hoyt's smirk.</p>
<p>James got more time for them, but Cordell isn't going to share this information with Hoyt for now, especially when he wants him on his knees and that generous mouth stuffed with his cock.</p>
<p>The second Hoyt gives in is glorious, although the blue eyes show defiance. Knees touch the floor, leaving Hoyt at the perfect height. The son of a bitch doesn't go straight to Cordell’s button and zipper, though, preferring to rub his bearded face against his groin, like a giant cat. Cordell's close to howling with frustration, but he waits patiently for Hoyt to do that cat thing, a smile on his face, whose purpose is to demonstrate a control he doesn't feel right now. When long fingers finally go to his jeans, Cordell licks his lips in anticipation, already knowing how good Hoyt looks with his lips stretched out by his cock.</p>
<p>Freeing his erection from its confinement, Hoyt just rubs the large head under his thumb, which isn’t enough, and leaves Cordell even more desperate. With the bright eyes on him, probably waiting for a reaction, his effort not to show emotion is exhausting. He's a Texas Ranger for fuck's sake, so bad boys shouldn't be a problem for him.</p>
<p>"Always so sensitive," Hoyt all but purrs, thumb still moving over his slit. "And wet as a girl," he says, mouth smugly turning up at the edges.</p>
<p>"Fuck you," Cordell snaps, using both hands to grab the blond and still surprisingly soft hair. "Open up, baby," he orders.</p>
<p>Hoyt always evokes the best and the worst in him. Right now, it's the worst that comes on top. Cordell wants to punish him for getting in trouble again and one that he has no power over. At the end of the day, he'll have to get out of here and leave Hoyt behind.    </p>
<p>Hoyt does as he is told, letting Cordell's cock slide into his mouth as deep as it can reach. He's enveloped in wet warmth, and keeping his composure is much more difficult as he thrusts into Hoyt's mouth.</p>
<p>"Is that what you wanted but didn't have the balls to ask for?" The words couldn't be further from the truth, and that's why those eyes full of desire roll over. Cordell doesn't mind, though, pressing his fingers into Hoyt's hair and continuing his monologue, "Take it, darling." Hoyt obeys, deep throating him and doing that twirling thing with his tongue that Cordell loves. Tears stream down the manly face to Cordell's delight, no matter how much he knows he'll have hell to pay for it later. "You look so pretty like this." Hoyt's natural sensuality seems to flow in waves, and Cordell can't take his eyes off him, moans that tell a story of pleasure, eyes that remain locked onto his. "All stuffed with my cock."</p>
<p>Impulses meet the perfect mouth, hitting the back of Hoyt's throat again and again. Cordell wants Hoyt to feel it, wants him to remember he was the only one responsible for the hoarseness in his voice. Nothing else matters but that mouth, Hoyt on his knees, and the rhythmic movement of his hips. Time becomes irrelevant amid the frenzy induced by pleasure until fingers cup and cradle his heavy balls, one of them sliding over his perineum, so gently, and he can barely breathe from the way his climax crashes through him, blazing as it spreads from his groin to his toes.</p>
<p>Fingers let go of the blond hair, legs are unstable, and he empties everything he’s inside the receptive mouth. Not a drop is lost.</p>
<p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck." His mental capacity seems reduced to a single word. And he loves and hates the power Hoyt has over him.</p>
<p>Still in ecstasy, the mouth against his and the invading tongue are a surprise for him. All the roughness only brings that fire back while he tastes himself in Hoyt's mouth. Then he groans in frustration because the kiss ends, but Hoyt smirks, wasting no time taking off the Henley Cordell is wearing. "Still a slut for kisses."</p>
<p>A slut for many things when it comes to Hoyt, and they both know it.</p>
<p>"I prefer you with your mouth full, so I don't need to hear shit."</p>
<p>"Aww, Cordi, I can be romantic if it's what you want."</p>
<p>Muscles go from relaxed to tense as soon as hands grab his waist and throw him on the bed, which is big enough to accommodate two big men to Cordell's amazement.</p>
<p>There's nothing romantic about the way Hoyt takes off Cordell's boots, socks, jeans, and boxers, or the way he gets rid of his own clothes, let alone the way he forces Cordell into his stomach and gets between his legs. And he can't stop the grunt of discomfort while Hoyt buries his cock to the hilt inside him.</p>
<p>"I call the shots now, sweetheart." The jerk sounds pleased as he drives into Cordell fast and hard.</p>
<p>What remains implied is that Cordell loves every second of it. In these moments, he's not the one responsible; he can let go, allowing himself just to enjoy the ride. And his cock agrees immensely with it because he's already as hard as a rock again.</p>
<p>"So wet. Like a pussy," Hoyt says in a mocking tone, but he wouldn't expect anything else from him. To be honest, as hard as it's to admit it to himself, Cordell wouldn't trade the bad boy on top of him—let alone the awful dirty talk—for the most virtuous man in the world. "You'll remember me every damn time you move tomorrow."</p>
<p>And that's precisely what Cordell wants because tomorrow all he's going to have are the marks left on his body. At least until the next visit.</p>
<p>"You'll have to work much harder then," Cordell challenges, tightening around Hoyt on purpose.</p>
<p>"Motherfucker," Hoyt growls, but the jerk sounds pleased anyway. Then, "I can't deny my favorite girl anything."</p>
<p>"Shut up, baby doll."</p>
<p>A laugh is all he hears before Hoyt rails in, wild and frantic, and soon he's breathing heavily, body pliant under Hoyt's weight and cock fucking him in all the right places, despite the unnecessary strength of the impulses, but it's all Cordell wanted when he entered this damn cell for starters. Hoyt sets a vigorous pace, but he doesn't shut up, although the state of blessing Cordell is in only allows the distinction of random words like 'tight', 'good', 'pussy'.</p>
<p>Cordell's comes first, almost dry and with a scandalous groan. He arches his ass involuntarily, taking Hoyt's cock deeper inside him.</p>
<p>"Jesus Christ!" He grunts against the pillow. Strangely, everything stops, which is unusual because Cordell knows how much Hoyt likes to fuck him during and after his climax. And it gets even stranger when Hoyt pulls out of him. Before he can ask what the hell is going on, though, he's turned onto his back.</p>
<p>Powerless, he watches Hoyt kneel beside his head. "Open up, baby," he orders, tossing a huge smirk his way.</p>
<p>So, this is how it's going to be. All Cordell can think of as he opens his mouth is that that fucking cock just came out of his ass. Watermelon flavor—because he's a fan of flavored lubes—and something muskier spread on his tongue, and what should be disgusting is insanely exciting. From then on, Cordell’s world comes down to hips pistoning in, out, in, out, fucking his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. His lips are stretched open around the generous circumference. He gags a little initially, the angle not allowing any control over the movements, but he doesn't back off and allows his throat to relax enough to accommodate the length with each push from Hoyt.</p>
<p>"You also look great all stuffed with my cock." The proud smile in his direction feels good and makes him want to give the best of him, even if his jaw starts aching and tears trickle down his temples. There’s an expression of pure bliss before that cheeky smile returns on the handsome face. "Good boy. You're doing great, sweetheart."</p>
<p>A hand tugs his hair sharply, and Cordell grabs the sheets, moaning at the praise, even knowing it's going to hurt for days afterwards. The feeling of wet heat splashing against his stomach and chest comes as a surprise to him.</p>
<p>"Again, Cordi?" Hoyt sounds amused, but his eyes are full of lust, and it seems to be too much for him because he cries out and comes, filling every inch of Cordell's mouth with the bitter liquid. He swallows. And Hoyt strokes his throat, forcing his semen down even if it's not necessary. No drops escape, either.</p>
<p>The grip on his hair disappears. Hoyt collapses on the bed next to him in that scandalous way he usually does things. But Cordell closes his eyes, more concerned with his deserved nap for at least half an hour. He can still hear his fucking heart thudding against his ribcage.</p>
<p>"Dude, you'd three orgasms while I only one. This is not fair," Hoyt complains.</p>
<p>Cordell cracks an eye open to find Hoyt pouting like a three-year-old. "We still have a few hours." He decides to share the information, a drowsy feeling coming over him and making him close his eye again.</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Yep, though can we fuck like normal people in the next round?"</p>
<p>"There's nothing normal about us, Cordi." He feels the familiar weight of Hoyt's head against his chest. "But yeah, I can make love to you, baby girl."</p>
<p>They don't make love in the second round, nor in the third one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>